


Sterek/25 - River Lea

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sterek/25 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Based on an Adele Song, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Fucking is About to Happen, Inspired by Music, Scott just needs to leave, Stiles Stilinski is Sick of Derek's Shit, adele - 25, and i don't even curse, gratuitous use of the word fuck, sterek/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what, dude?”  Stiles begins.  Derek ignores the moniker he hates like burning and waits for Stiles to continue.  “Fuck that.”  </p><p>Derek’s eyebrows fly to the top of his head.  He’s consistently surprised by Stiles, but this nearly knocks him on his ass.  Derek’s mouth drops, but Stiles puts up a hand to stop him from speaking and then gestures to himself.  </p><p>“Fuck Kate… and <i>fuck me</i>.”  He ends with a flourished finger point to his own damned ass.  Derek blinks.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who in the what now?”</p><p>“You in my ass, now!”  Stiles yells.<br/>_________________________________</p><p>Derek is too damaged to love Stiles the way he deserves.  Stiles is too horny to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek/25 - River Lea

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! So this is a very short and ridiculous ditty before the more emotional one I'm going to post later for Remedy. 
> 
> This song? Is absolutely ridiculous. But... I love it, dangit I love it and I know it's a mess so I had to write something messy to go with it. I hope you enjoy it!

**

*[For Listening Purposes ONLY. Please do not heart, reblog or repost](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com/private/142189635264/tumblr_o52lo7TvWA1smwpmj) * 

* * *

  ** _(Fucking is About to Happen)_**

“Stiles, I’ve been on my own since I was a pup. Yes, my family were close knit, but I’ve always been a lone wolf, I guess in a way it was a bit of cosmic foreshadowing.

“There used to be a stream deep in the preserve and I would go there to howl at the moon, wondering why it was so cruel as to not give me any brothers. My sisters… were awful.

“You need someone who loves you, Stiles, and isn’t damaged. We’ve both experienced loss, but it’s made you stronger and made me weak. I’m not good enough for you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, but it wouldn’t be enough. I need you to understand that my soul still lives in that stream, that it flows through me like a river, keeping me tied to its bank. No matter what I go through and what I try to put behind me; Paige, Jennifer, fucking Kate, the fire? I just can’t let go of the thing that keeps me rooted in the misery of my mistakes.

“I need you to understand this Stiles. It kills me that I’ll never grow, but I can never pull you down. I couldn’t live with myself if I held you back from being the phenom you just naturally are. And for that reason, we cannot date, and I will not go to the premiere of _Superman vs. Batman_ with you. Not as a date.”

Derek looks from the window he was peering thoughtfully out of and turns to gage Stiles’ reaction. Stiles is frowning at him and Scott is watching him from the table and looking like he’s grown two heads. Derek snorts, fuck Scott.

“You know what, dude?” Stiles begins. Derek ignores the moniker he hates like burning and waits for Stiles to continue. “Fuck _that_.”

Derek’s eyebrows fly to the top of his head. He’s consistently surprised by Stiles, but this nearly knocks him on his ass. Derek’s mouth drops, but Stiles puts up a hand to stop him from speaking and then gestures to himself.

“Fuck Kate… and _fuck me_.” He ends with a flourished finger point to his own damned ass. Derek blinks.

“I’m sorry, who in the what now?”

“You in my ass, now!” Stiles yells.

“Dude!” Scott shrieks. Stiles ignores him and walks towards Derek.

“Look, asshole, I know the reeds are growing out of your fingertips and the roots are your veins or some sing songy shit like that, but I don’t give a fuck. Get off your high horse, Hale and get down here in the muck with _me_.”

Derek blanches and can’t help but gape at Stiles.

“But… my _angst_!” Derek persists.

“Derek…. Fuck me!” Stiles… _stileses_.

“What?!” Derek yells, unsure of what else to do and trying hard not to grab himself.

“Dude, no!”

“Shut up, Scott!” Both men yell. Derek takes a cautionary step towards the human.

“Stiles, what?” He asks at Stiles’ shrug and perturbed expression.

“Nothing has changed, Hale! Second verse, same as the first, dicknose! Fuck me!”

“But, the river!”

“You wanna fuck me in that river? Because I can make that happen, Hale, just tell me the coordinates. You probably have them tattooed somewhere on you like a douche.”

Derek’s nose crinkles, “My heart.”

“Is gonna burst from all the energy it’s gonna take to _fuck me_!”

“Stiles, stop!”

“I will _not_ stop, Scott! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this bastard!” Stiles yells, waving his hands wildly at Derek. “Well no more! I’m sick of your ‘ _I can’t be happy with you, Stiles, I’ve got the man-pains’_ corny ass bullshit. Kate was a long ass time ago and you didn’t die, you survived and now you’re second of one of the strongest packs in the greater Northwest Pacific region! People know your name and it’s synonymous with power and respect and all that deserves a reward and that reward is my heart and _my_ love and my motherfucking ass, now!”

“Now?!” Derek asks, slowly coming back online.

“Not now, but right motherfucking now!” Stiles yells before pointing at Scott, visually daring him to speak out of turn. Scott says nothing. Stiles points back at Derek.

“So you’re gonna cut the bullshit, Derek. And you’re gonna fuck me.”

“But… Kate.”

“Fuck Kate! But also, fuck me! Do you hear the difference in inflection?” Stiles asks. Derek does, but he still feels a bit offended.

“I-”

“No, not ‘ _I_ ’, only ‘ _Yes, Stiles. I’ll get naked now, Stiles_ ’. That’s all I wanna hear from you, Hale. Can you get on board with that?”

“So when you say, _fuck you_.”

“P in the B, dude.”

“Oh my god, Stiles, I can’t-”

“Be here, Scott? Is that what you’re going to say? Because I’m pretty sure your presence isn’t helping Derek’s confusion about the sex we’re gonna be having any minute now. What the fuck are you still doing here?! _Fucking is about to happen_!”

“I think,” Derek says with a finger held in the air to get Stiles’ attention. Stiles nods and licks his lips and Derek puts his finger away. “I think that’s the part I’m still a little shaky on. The ‘ _fucking is about to happen_ ’ part, specifically when I just went through this whole thing about why we shouldn’t date.”

“Well you see, Derek, when a boy and a boy like each other very much, they play cat and mouse for four fucking years while the older boy works out his lady shit and the younger boy works out his ‘thought I was straight, but after dealing with this sexy asshole, I guess I’m down for a good dicking after all’ shit and then said older boy bends said younger boy over the couch and fucks him within an inch of his life.”

“You like me?”

“I love you, you piece of shit! I will fucking rip your throat out with your own damned teeth, Derek! Now fuck me!”

And finally Derek gets in the game and grabs Stiles by his arms, pulling the wide eyed boy in. Stiles recovers quickly, straddling his legs around Derek’s waist and peeling off his jacket. Scott nearly breaks into tears.

“You guys, no! We’re supposed to be talking about pack stuff, what the fuck?!”

“You were warned, Scotty! You were warned that there would be fucking!” Stiles shrieks in glee as Derek’s tongue assaults his neck. “Oh my god, you son of a bitch, I love you so much!”

“Stiles, what if I fuck this up? What if I hurt you?” Derek says in between kisses to Stiles’ nipples after his shirt is thrown to the floor. He sits Stiles on the edge of the table and rips off the boy’s jeans and boxers in one fell swoop.

“Don’t worry, my love, you won’t. I won’t let you.”

“Oh my god, dude, put that away!” Scott yells with a hand over his eyes, pointing in the general direction of Stiles’ dick.

“Yup, that’s my dick, _bask in its glory_ or get the hell out!”

“I hate you guys so much!” Scott says as he flees the loft.

“Love you, Scottie!” Stiles yells after the retreating alpha. Derek mumbles something that ends up being completely muffled by Stiles’ pubic hair, but he’s sure it wasn’t very nice.

“And I love you, Derek.” Derek looks up at Stiles and beams the light of a thousand suns through his eyes.

“I love you too, Stiles. You crazy, sexual predator psychopath-”

“With a heart of gold?”

“And eyes of cinnamon streusel.”

“You love me?” Stiles asks, wisping Derek’s hair from where it’s fallen in front of his eyes.

“Yeah.” Derek answer sweetly and simply. Stiles looks into his darkening eyes. He can see the waves inside. He knows he’ll be a wonderful anchor.

“Then make love to me." Stiles says softly, planting a soft kiss to Derek's lips before pulling back and looking at Derek sideways, "...by fucking me in the ass, I just really need that to be clear.”

“Yeah, Stiles. I get it.”  Derek rolls his eyes and hoists Stiles up, carrying him across the room before tossing him inelegantly on the bed.  

“I’m gonna get it!”  The boy yells as he flies through the air, landing in a lump.  

Derek watches Stiles sink into the mattress, writhing and turning over to present himself before looking back at Derek with a sincerely happy grin.  Derek chuckles, “Hell yeah you are.”   

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
